He Dreams of You
by esompthin
Summary: Just a really quick oneshot I made. JackRabbit. Jack follows some dream sand and finds something interesting.


Just a really short one-shot. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>I didn't really have anything to do tonight, so I decided to hang out with Sandy while he worked. I watch the sand as it floats lazily down to the sleeping Australian children below. Sandy's busy sitting on his sand cloud. He doesn't notice as I reach out and touch one of the glowing golden streams.<p>

I watch as the sand forms into the dream. It's golden specs clump together to form a slender body. It's a boy, holding a long, crooked stick in his hand. My eyes widen as the familiar jacket, staff, and body is formed.

It's me.

Someone's dreaming about _me_.

The thought sends pleasant shivers down my frozen spine. Not only am I believed in, but I'm dreamt of. My heart swells. I smile widely as I call out to the Guardian of Dreams.

"Hey, Sandy!" I shout, gaining his attention, "Which kid is dreaming about me?"

Sandy frowns and silently scolds me for invading someone's privacy. Yeah right. He knows what everyone's dreaming about, he _literally_ knows everyone's biggest dreams. Hypocritical much?

Although it's probably a good thing the one that knows your most personal thoughts is mute. I shrug at that thought. There's a reason why Sandy is trusted by the Man in the Moon.

As he approaches me and my smaller, sand self, his expression softens.

Little me is laughing and smiling at something not there.

"Can I see the kid?" I ask, "I won't wake them up or anything! I swear!"

Sandy looks uneasy for a moment. I can tell he's going to say no, so I bring out the big guns. Pulling my best kicked-puppy look I mumble sadly, "Its ok. I just… after over 300 years of no one being able to see me… I just wanted to see someone who believes in me. Every kid counts, ya'no?"

He looks at the smaller me, that's currently sitting down, smelling flowers, then he looks back to me. He sighs and nods slowly. I grin, positively giddy at the thought of meeting the child. Little Me disappears, forming back into the sandy trail that leads down to the Australian land below. The sand leads down to a wooded area at the edge of a neighborhood.

I follow the dream, with the small Guardian behind me. As I land on the ground, my feet creates a thin layer of frost on the grass. The sand leads down a large hole in the forest floor.

"Um… Sandy?" I look back only to see the Guardian is gone. This _can't _be good.

I jump down the rabbit hole, sliding down the dirt tunnel, leaving frost behind me. I walk through a large tunnel, only getting confused with every step.

The tunnel opens up to a large, underground garden. Or what it looks like one. Flowers and green trees sprout out everywhere. The bright, luscious clearing just screams happiness and hope. It takes my breath away. Bright colors of flowers and what appears to be a rainbow river flows smoothly to the right. Its' beautiful. Turning in a circle, I take it all in.

A crowd of unpainted eggs race past me. Suddenly it makes since. "Man in Moon…" I whisper in shock, "It's the Warren." So that means the dream is Bunny's. My knees buckle and I feel like I can't breathe. It's a feeling almost similar to being walked through. Except this feeling is almost… pleasant.

Suddenly I'm running, chasing the sand through the Warren. It floats into a small den. I stop just outside. This is Bunny's room. His home. I hold my breath as I step in slowly.

It's dark, and I have to wait for my eyes to adjust. I'm hit by the smell of paint, dirt, flowers, hope and everything Bunny. Curled up in a ball, asleep, is the Pooka himself. A few eggs are lying next to him. The sand dances above his head.

I smile, he looks so peaceful. His fur looks like the perfect combination of soft and smooth. Without realizing it, my hand is reaching out. My fingertips just barely touch his fur. Bunny flinches and I instantly pull back.

He mumbles something in his sleep. I shuffle closer to him, trying to hear him. "…Jack."

"That's precious." I smile to myself, leaning on my staff. I go to take a step back, to leave, but a stray egg finds itself under my bare foot. I lose my balance, slipping and crashing onto Bunny. The Pooka wakes with a start, instantly the dream sand vanishes, and Bunnymund's wide awake.

"Snowflake?!" Bunny says, confused.

"Hey, sorry." I'm whispering, because if I try to talk any louder my voice might fail me. I'm sure Bunny will hear the panic in my voice. He'll know how hard my heart is pounding, _because did Bunny just call me 'Snowflake'?_

"What are you doing here?" Bunnymund rubs an eye with one hand and wraps the other arm around my waist. '_Okay.'_ I think, '_So maybe he isn't as awake as I thought.'_

"N-nothing! Nothing! I was just about to leave." I say, pushing my hands against Bunny's chest, trying to push myself off of him. I have to ignore how soft his fur is. His arm tightens around me.

"Don't go." He says quietly.

'_He's going to kill me tomorrow.' _I think as I bite my lip. Because I'm honestly thinking about staying in the Warren with Bunny tonight. Slowly I let my muscles relax and I rest my head on his chest. His steady, slow heartbeat is a lullaby for me. "Okay." I whisper into his fur. "I'll stay."

Bunny hums happily and wraps his other arm around me. With his body heat surrounding me, I've never slept better in my life.

* * *

><p>What happens the next morning? Idk. You decide. If I think of anything cute or whatever, I'll write it.<p>

Anyway, please review!


End file.
